cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Akarist
Overview Akarist is a Circle of Thorns traitor now working with the heroes of Paragon, the first traitor Oranbega has ever had in aeons. Akarist is a renowned expert in demonic contracts, and his experience goes back to the days when the horde of the demoness Lilitu decimated the isle of Mu, more than 14000 years ago. So far, Akarist has been an invaluable information source about the history of Oranbega, Mu, and the roots of both villain groups, as well as a number of other magical issues. This makes him a prime target for his former compatriots of the Circle of Thorns, and has made him no better in the eyes of his ancestral Mu enemies either. Heroes can find him: * on the mission Find Akarist, from Peter Stemitz or Allison King, during the Story Arc The Library of Souls as an Agony Mage and an Enemy. (Levels 30-34) * on the mission Help the soul within the crystal orient itself, from Peter Stemitz or Allison King, during the Story Arc The Library of Souls as an Agony Mage and an Enemy. (Levels 30-34) * on the mission Recover Zoria and Akarist, from Peter Stemitz or Allison King, during the Story Arc The Library of Souls as a Pet and an Ally. (Levels 30-34) * on the mission Rescue Akarist, from Cadao Kestrel as an hostage. (Levels 35-39) Villains may find him: * on the mission Capture the Soul of Akarist, from Archmage Tarixus, as an Agony Mage and an Enemy. (Levels 25-29) * on the mission Capture Akarist in another dimension, from Johnny Sonata, as an Hostage (Levels 35-39) Description (In City of Heroes) This Circle's mage gone rogue seems to be trutworthy. Certainly he's provided you with a lot of solid information. But you have to wonder whether you can really trust a man who lives in another person's body. (In City of Villains) The infamous Circle of Thorns traitor is your prisoner. Now you just need to escape with him. Dialogs Akarist will say the following when you encounter him: * During the '''Find Akarist' mission: Before combat: I know that you are here, Hero. I know why you are here. Combat start: This time we must fight. But should you defeat me, I may have something for you. * During the Help the soul within the crystal orient itself mission: Before combat: '' '' Combat start: Surprised to see me again? You shouldn't be! * During the mission Recover Zoria and Akarist, he will turn against his Oranbegan compatriots: Akarist: For the moment, I stay my hand. Count yourself lucky, Furias. Agony Mage: Don't make me laugh, Akarist. You're lucky we don't discorporate you. (aggroed) Agony Mage: Destroy the intruder! (once free) Akarist: For now, I will aid you against my brethen * During the Capture the soul of Akarist mission: Combat start: How do you like me now? At 75% Life: Ouch! At 50% Life: Don't make me find a new vessel! At 25% Life: Perhaps we can work this out? Defeated: Oh bother After defeating a player: So sorry, chum! * During the Kidnap Akarist mission, he can be found helping Longbow explore the strange Shadow Shard: Akarist: It's strange. This entire dimension is suffused with a mystic power. As if it was all the construction of a single vast consciousness. As if we were walking among the dreams of a god... Longbow guard: Uh-huh. (aggroed) Akarist: Oh. A villain. Let's get this over with. Longbow guard: Not on our watch! Longbow guard 2: Get ! (once kidnapped) Akarist: I can smell the stench of a demonic contract on you. I must assume my services as an expert in that field are demanded? Well, let's get moving before the Rularuu attack again. (If lost) Akarist: And here I am left to my own devices. There are few things as depressing as an incompetant kidnapping. (If refound) Akarist: Very well, let's continue this. (at the mission entrance) Akarist Well, let's see where this leads me. Powers As an enemy, he has the usual powers for an Agony Mage: Powers As an ally, he has some of the powers of Fire Thoirn Caster (He could have them all, but these are the ones seen so far): Powers category:NPC Allies Category:Special Boss Category:Game Background